


Pet (Reversed Asra/Female MC)

by here_there_be_smut



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel), the arcana
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Asra (The Arcana) Route, Asra (The Arcana) Route Spoilers, Bondage, Burns, Cages, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Devil Asra, Dominant Asra (The Arcana), Dubious Consent, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Face-Fucking, Female Apprentice (The Arcana), Flogging, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Male Pronouns for Asra (The Arcana), Master/Pet, POV Female Character, Pain, Painful Sex, Punishment, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reversed!Asra Route, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sad Ending, Scary Asra, Sexual Slavery, Torture, Unhappy Ending, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Yandre asra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 23:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21089420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/here_there_be_smut/pseuds/here_there_be_smut
Summary: Asra is scary and changing. In order to stop the Apprentice from leaving the realm he makes her his pet.





	1. New Rules and Submission

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,  
This is my very first non-con fic, and it got pretty dark. Please please please read the tags. This fic is NOT FOR EVERYONE. However, if you're not scared, I'm actually pretty proud of it. <3 Thanks everyone!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC has determined that something isn't right with their world. Asra is acting strange and possessive, and MC is about to find out he's capable of much more than she thought possible.
> 
> How could this be her Asra?

I woke up in his arms like I always did. Time was endless here, and everything was always the same. Everything tinted red, everything just a little wrong. I woke up in his arms but this time something was different. 

It was with stab of fear that I noticed the thin, strong ropes at my wrists and ankles. I couldn't see where they lead. Somewhere off into the dark of the little bedroom we shared.

"Good morning my wicked, beautiful pet. I see you've noticed your restraints. I've deemed them necessary for the foreseeable future. I've misjudged you, pet." His deep voice, normally my only comfort in this lonely place sent a chill down my spine.

I was unceremoniously flipped to face him. To my surprise my bindings moved with me fairly easily. I looked up into the face of the personI I loved more than myself. More than anything. I was shocked to find anger in his face. A cold look of disdain I'd only seen him use a few times with few people, and never on me. But I knew him better than that and there was something under the rage, a look of sharp, deep betrayal.

"Asra?" I breathed. "What happened?"

"My beautiful, deceitful pet. Don't play games with me. I found it. Your secret book of doubts. I know what is behind those eyes of yours now." 

Asra wasn't usually so prone to vaguaries but I knew exactly what he was talking about. I'd started to keep a journal. Something to keep track of the days, if possible. I'd started to have strange dreams about people I'd never seen before. A handsome doctor in an eye patch, a beautiful countess dressed in creams and greens, and most disturbing, the Devil from Asra's tarot deck. I'd started to believe our current reality was some kind of prison. 

When I'd mentioned these ideas the first time Asra had wanted to talk about my theories. He has always been attentive, and interested in my ideas. However the more I brought up my dreams the more concerned his gazes became and the more distant he was. 

Faust had started sitting on my shoulder, and seeking me out fairly exclusively. Asra's hurt gazes were like a splinter of ice pushing us further away from each other. 

It was my fault really. I'd never imagined Asra would violate my privacy in this way. I'd been more and more honest about my fears in the journal and finally used it to theorize about escaping this place. Escaping and finding a way to fix Asra. 

"I never thought, after all that I've given you, that you'd toss me away without a second thought. I misjudged you." Tears started to well in his eyes,"Well it doesn't matter anymore. I get to make all the decisions now." He clenched his fist and my bonds snapped tightly in opposite directions across the bed leaving me spread wide.

"You see," he continued "I've thought for the longest time that you'd make such an adorable pet. With a little training, a little breaking, you'd be so obedient and sweet. It almost hurts to break your spirit. It's one of the things I love about you, but you've left me no choice." 

There was silence in my head. Such silence. I was so tired of fighting with him, and there had been so many fights lately. Would it hurt to relax into this new game he was playing? I wasn't sure. He was my only light in this strange dark place. He couldn't see it as a prison, because we were together. 

"Do I have a say in any of this?" I asked quietly. "Don't you want to hear my explanation?"

He held up the book covered in my spidery handwriting and started to read aloud.

"'Asra is not himself and he can't see it. I may have to leave here without him to save him. I've seen the Devil on the borders of our lands. I've seen him standing with Asra whispering in his ear.' Oh pet, you're so quick to make assumptions. We've talked and talked about this already. I don't care what you have to say anymore. You lost every right the moment you decided to leave me. Have you forgotten what I gave up just to have you here with me? What I sacrificed?"

He whispered some quick words and a gag was in my mouth. I started desperately looking for Faust. She could help. Asra would listen to her.

"Your first lesson is about submission, my love. The lesson plan is very simple. You will obey me, or I will punish you. Do you understand?"

I nodded wide eyed. This was familiar, at least in some ways. Asra loved these kind of games. I could feel my body heating to his nearness, his simmering emotions. I was afraid of him when he was like this. Would he actually hurt me? His eyes assured me that pain was will within the lines of this game he wanted to play. 

Asra knew me too well and smirked at the color creeping into my face and chest. 

"What a desperate little thing you are." He leaned down and whispered into my ear. "This will be far easier than I thought." He drew one of my ear lobes into his mouth. I whimpered a little. This wasn't normal. We were equal partners in our relationship. He had never tried anything like this before. It felt wrong, and scary, but my body was responding to him and he was past caring about my comfort level for now.

His lips traveled my neck and chest, I was wearing a simple night shirt and nothing else. I shivered at the burning his lips left behind. I was making little sounds of protest behind the gag he'd put in my mouth. 

He pulled his gaze level with mine. His eyes were so beautiful. Deep violet, and I was disturbed to see tinged with red.

"You will be silent, my little one. Your noises are distracting. That's an order."

I tried. Arcana help me, I tried to be quiet. 

His eyes left my face and he returned to what he was doing. Leaving slow kisses and bites all over my neck and chest. With sure hands he grabbed the neck of my nightdress and ripped it, bearing my breasts to his work. He made a soft noise of appreciation. 

"I've always loved these. Now I'm going to see them whenever I wish." he murmured.

I'd managed to keep silent thus far but that did it. I made a little noise of protest.

Amusement lit his eyes, and dark purpose. He summoned a small flame to the top of his finger.

"I warned you, didn't I? I started the rules so clearly." His hungry eyes roamed my body searching for a starting place. 

He moved the flame closer and closer to my skin. Licks of fear started in my belly. Asra knows how afraid of fire I am. After the Lazaret, after the nothingness. I tried to squirm away but the ropes held me fast. It was deeply painful but left no marks or burns on my skin. I gasped at the first touch of the flame on the underside of my breast. Or I tired to, my gag was completely saturated with my spit and it was getting hard to breathe. Asra held the flame to different places on my body until I began to cry softly. The person I loved would never do this to me. Where had my Asra gone? Where was Faust?

At the sight of my tears, Asra gathered me into his arms, my bonds slackening just enough that I could comfortably sit in his lap. His familiar smell such a comfort to me, even after what he'd just done. He pulled the gag from my mouth and I started to cry in earnest. He stroked my hair and shushed me. When my sobs had started to quiet a little he began to sweetly kiss my face and mouth. My body was confused and still hurting and began to respond to the familiarity of the predator devouring my lips. I could feel that Asra was starting to get aroused, and tried to move to touch him. Maybe we could talk after this. After this, I could get him to change his mind. To my surprise, he made a sound of disgust and derision. 

"Did I say you could touch?" he clenched his fist again and the ropes holding me stretched my limbs out across the bed once more. 

"You've not been good enough to be rewarded my desperate little pet. In fact, perhaps you should be punished a little more?" he remarked holding my face hard.

"No, no please." I moaned, tears making wet little tracks into my hair. I was a shaking mess and not handling this at all well.

Asra's eyes traveled my face and body, and he nodded to himself.

"Very well, sweet pet. I can't bear to see you hurt too much. Today your punishment will be isolation. I'll be back at nightfall." He stood, dressed, and silently left the room, leaving me tied and spread out on the bed.

I was in a mounting panic, it was mid-morning, there would be no food, water, or facilities for hours. The ropes were tight and not at all comfortable.

"Asra, wait! Please! Please talk to me! This isn't you!" I started shrieking. Only to feel a hot whoosh of Asra's magic sweep back into the house and stick my voice fast in my throat. 

Where could he possibly be going? I laid with my breasts bared in silence for, what felt like, hours. Crying and staring at the ceiling in our sweet little home unwelcome thoughts drifted through my head. Did I deserve this? Asra had given this body to me, along with half of his own heart. When I reached down the bond that we shared I could feel a sour dark red coating the other end. What was happening to him? What was he doing?

When I started to get thirsty I started testing my own magic against Asra's ropes. The spell flashed and did nothing against the black coils. As I made ready to try again, the door slammed open, the hinges creaking.

"I wondered how long you'd wait to test them." he hissed stalking back into the room and grabbing a fistful of my hair. 

I tried to tell him that I was thirsty, but when I opened my mouth no sounds came out. 

"Bad pets get used as fuck toys." hissed Asra through his teeth. "If you cum, I'll burn you again."

WHAT? I started to struggle in earnest now. Who was this horrifying doppelganger of Asra? Asra who was so gentle, Asra who would never want to hurt me like this.

He tore through the rest of my sleeping clothes with as little effort it took him to tear a sheet of paper. When had he gotten so strong? None of this was right.

Before I could get my bearing, Asra was lining his already hard cock up to my entrance. I was ashamed that I was slick and ready for him. Something about the waiting, a welcome reminder of games that has been for fun and pleasure in the past.

Without even seeing if I was ready, his impressive length pressed in, and in, and in. His hard demeanor slipped for a fraction of a second showing how destroyed he was with pleasure whenever we made love. But that wasn't what this was. Not at all, and his ruthless eyes snapped back to my face. Whatever he saw there brought a cruel smile to his lips. It was only then I noticed the lines of sharp teeth that has replaced his normally bright smile. Asra began to move. He pushed in deep and hard. Bringing the head of him right to the entrance of my cervix. I tried to cry out in pain, in despair and again it made no sound. Asra's motions were short but forceful. Knocking into my cervix again and again. I shuddered with pain. Feeling my convulsions must have sent him over the top. I felt his hot release inside me. When he crawled off me and toweled himself off he turned to admire me tied prone and oozing his cum. 

"You're so beautiful like this pet." 

He snapped his fingers and the ropes began to move. I felt them move towards my throat and immediately started to panic. 

"He's going to kill me." I thought, not without some relief.

But no. The ropes simply snaked a loose circle around my throat, and the other end curled loosely into his fingers. 

"You're such a dirty little thing." He sneered, his eyes a strange shade of red. "Let's get you into the bath." 


	2. Training and Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asra has created a cage for his naughty little pet. Her training is coming along nicely and Asra thinks she deserves a reward. His appearance is morphing into something the Apprentice doesn't recognize.

We've been at this for a week now. I've been gagged more than I've been free to speak, but it's clear even when I can talk that Master isn't listening. 

I'm not allowed to use his name anymore, or sleep on the bed unless I've been very good. My pride is long gone at this point but I still have a little fight in me. 

Faust has disappeared. The most frightening thing about that is that Master doesn't seem to care where she's gone. He's instead spent the whole week dressing me in pretty little outfits, and training me to respond to his commands.

The ropes that I woke up to the first day are my sleeping companions at night but during the day we have moved up to just a collar and leash around the house. Master is very fond of me following him while he does small tasks.

Something frightening has begun to happen. Master has grown a row of very sharp teeth and two long black horns have emerged from his forehead. His scalera have gone black, but his irises remain a vivid violet. His temper is very short these days.

This morning he finally showed me what he'd been making. It was a large metal animal cage. It fit perfectly into the corner of the room. 

"I made you a bed, pet. Do you like it? Now you don't have to sleep all tied up anymore."

"Yes, master. Thank you." A response he'd been training into me this week slipped demurely from my lips. 

He smiled widely.

"You're learning my sweet. I'm so proud of you. Let me give you a reward."

His rewards thus far, had been small. A nice meal, a sweet familiar kiss, once he'd even let me sleep in the bed with him. This felt different though and I shivered a little. In fear? In anticipation?

"Oh yes, my desperate little thing. You haven't gotten to cum this week have you?"

I could feel the full ache from being fucked and stimulated but not allowed a release. He'd been true to his word about 'bad pets'. He'd fucked me deep and hard and filled me with his release over and over. And I'd wept and squirmed and begged him to stop. My Asra was gone. I wasn't sure who this person who had replaced him was. I didn't think I could handle this type of 'reward'. I could feel myself starting to fray at the edges each time the person I loved so much violated me.

"Stand, pet. And go lay on the bed with a pillow under your hips."

Shaking, I stood. Today he'd dressed me in a simple body suit with buttons where it fastened in between my legs. I climbed into the bed, it felt so soft compared to the floor where I'd been sleeping the last few days.

I heard his finger snap, and the ropes immediately snaked into place around my wrists and ankles. I was lifted by them, and gentely but firmly arranged to the Master's specifications.

"Forgive me for my impatience, my sweet. I much prefer when we both get to feel pleasure. I can be a very nice Master if you behave. I'll prove it to you."

I shivered and my legs began to shake as he made quick work of the buttons and cloth between my legs. They were spread wide and I could see the ropes shaking with my movements. He hummed appreciatively in the back of his throat. My sex on display for his greedy eyes. When his fingers touched flesh I visibly jumped.

"I know, my gorgeous girl. It's the anticipation. Try to stay still for me. I'm going to make this feel good."

He used gentle fingers to brush up and down my legs. Using nails to lightly scratch and bringing goosebumps to the surface of my skin. I tried to stay still. 

I felt him gently and slowly swipe a finger into my folds. He murmured something to himself and stood. He moved to the side table and produced a small bottle full of massage oil. It smelled like heaven and reminded me that a week ago, this wasn't how life had been. The sudden memories pricked my eyes with tears but I did my best to tamp down on those. If I cried, I would almost certainly be punished.

Master coated his hands in the delicious oils and began to knead the muscles in my legs and my feet. 

"You see, sweetie? I'm such a nice master to a pet who obeys. It could be like this all the time. All it would take is for you to be a good girl."

I was softly moaning now. I couldn't help it. After a week of harsh touches, this affectionate touch was everything I wanted. 

His hands were working their way up my thighs higher and higher until he reached the apex of my thighs. I sighed happily, waiting for him to breach me, but he took his hands away instead. 

"Tell me how much you want it." He whispered next to me.

"Oh please, master. Please touch me. Please let me cum for you. Please, please..." I begged and whimpered pitifully.

This is what he wanted these days. To see my submission. To watch me grovel, and in this moment. I could thing of nothing I wanted more than a kind touch after all the awful ones I'd suffered this week. I didn't care that he was the one who had hurt me. He was also my salvation. Part of me still holding on to that deep bond between us.

Something must have flickered down our heart bond then. His eyes changed back to his own for what seemed like just a flash. 

"....Asra?" I whispered, knowing it would doom me to punishment if I said his name, but I saw him. MY Asra. Peeking out from this horrific monster he was turning into.

But my whisper snapped him back into what he was doing. 

"Oh my sweet girl. You DO require a firm hand. Don't you? I know it's hard to remember but you don't get to use that name for me anymore. What do you call me?" He prompted.

"Master." I squeaked out. 

"That's right, my beautiful pet. I'm Master now."

And with those words he pushed an oil drenched finger at my opening.

"You are allowed to cum, beautiful. Just tell me when and how many times."

This horrible man knew all of my favorite tricks, and exactly how my body liked to be touched. He'd learned them twice. He used a single finger at first, working it in and out so slowly. Coating me with the scent of home and hope. 

When he saw I was panting for more he added a second finger and started to gently rub at the bundle of nerves that gave me so much pleasure. 

I started to whimper, and he stated to praise me. Oh no. It was too much. I was going to go mad.

"Oh that's it, you gorgeous thing. You are perfect like this. You are mine. Cum for master."

I could feel his magic at work coaxing more blood to the spots that caused the most pleasure. Teasing and working his hands and magic together. I could feel it coming. A massive dark wave of pleasure just out of my reach. He pushed the pads of his fingers upward inside me stroking my inner walls and then it broke over me from head to toe. I cried out my release and master covered my mouth with his. Soaking up my pleasure. I felt my body clenching and relaxing in little after shocks as he readied his impressive cock to enter me. 

"Did you cum for me, you good girl?" He ask quietly, almost tenderly. 

"Yes, sir." I spat out gasping "One."

"Mmmm.... You're so beautiful like this. Cum for me again."

I didn't know if I could so soon after the first time. He was at my entrance, it was slick with oils, ready. He pushed his impressive length in and in. The feeling of fullness so different now that I was properly readied for him. Pure exquisite pleasure started in me as he continued to massage my legs with one hand, and work at the sensitive nerve bundle towards the top of my sex. He gently rocked back and forth, tilting his hips up to hit my favorite spot.

"Yes, yes, yes...." I mewled. 

"You love the feel of my cock, don't you my pet." He smirked, but I could feel his thrusting getting a little erratic as he chased his pleasure and mine. 

I felt it building from far away. Charging at me faster and faster.

"Cum for me pet. That is an order." 

And then it arrived, his words tipping us both into ecxtasy. 

He shouted his release and I detonated around his cock. A wet, shivering, mess afterwards. 

"I love you." I sighed out without realizing. 

That was a mistake. Blank faced, Master took me by the hair dragging me to the cage he'd created to hold me. At least he'd given me a pillow and blanket this time.

He shut and locked my cage with a whisk of his hand, he stomped heavily to the kitchen table and from behind the bars of my cage I heard him start to sob.


	3. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asra opens up about his changing appearence. A punishment goes too far and the Apprentice refuses to eat.

"Asra, I can hear you crying. Please can you just talk to me like a person for a few minutes? Please?"

I was feeling a little braver than the other days that week. But it's very hard to be brave from inside a cage. I heard him stand and begin to pace, muttering. 

"Asra what's happening to you? Your eyes? Your face? PLEASE. I love you. I can help." I called.

I heard a derisive laugh from the other room. One thick with tears and despair.

I felt for my magic, finding the small pool inside me and pulling at it. He'd been furious every time I'd attempted to use my magic this week. I didn't care. He could kill me for all I cared. All I wanted was to talk to my MY Asra. 

I shoved my magic into the lock on the cage. It flashed and didn't move. I dug deep and pulled every bit I could muster and SHOVED with my magic, with my heartbreak. And the small lock exploded. My magic had been dangerously weak the last few days. Since…. Since I was made a pet.

I unlatched the door and stood in the quiet room. I stretched and padded towards the person I loved. The person who had raped and tortured me countless times in the last few days to assure himself that he owned me. He was everything I had, and he needed me.

I was shaking as I entered the kitchen. Asra had smashed his favorite tea cup and was sitting in a chair looking broken and dejected. I took in his appearance. Horns, teeth, and eyes and suddenly it clicked.

"Asra," I whispered horrified. "Please tell me you didn't."

His black and violet eye took me in. I couldn't imagine what I looked like.

"You broke your lock. You shouldn't have been able to do that." 

Despite his words he sounded a little impressed.

"What is it exactly that you think I've done, pet?"

I did my best to remain calm, my mind racing. What had he done?

"You made a bargain to keep me here, didn't you? You asked the Devil to bind my powers and he's been feeding you his own power this whole week. Asra what have you given him? They demand such a high price. What did you give him?"

He hung his head.

"Everything. Anything he asked. This whole realm is mine now. Especially you." 

My leash and collar appeared on the table. 

"You will never leave me again, my love. Never. NEVER." 

"I didn't leave before, As-" a warning look, he'd been very lenient so far. I sighed "-master. I wasn't going to leave without you. I couldn't have."

"You're very good with that mouth of yours. I'd almost believe you if I didn't know better." he retorted a bit sharply. This wasn't going well. 

"Please, just list-" my mouth snapped shut, clicking my teeth together hard.

"That's enough of that, I think. On your knees, pet. Now."

Shit. 

I went obediently into the position he'd been training my body into this last week. Knees bent, head bowed, eyes on the floor, almost like in prayer. 

"I'm getting very frustrated with you my naughty little one. And here just a moment ago you were rewarded for you obedience. Now look at the mess you've made." He gestured at my cage.

"I think it's time for some good old fashioned discipline. You will stay here in this position until I return."

I remained on the floor shivering. Asra had become the ruler of this realm? What did that even mean? I didn't have time to come to any conclusions because he was back in the time it took me to take 5 breathes.

"Stand." He commanded.

I obeyed. My magic was completely drained from just a small spell, and any struggle would just make whatever he had planned much worse.

He grabbed me by the hair at the base of my skull and walked me outside. 

"I'm doing this for both of us, because I love you." He whispered in my ear. "Do you think I like hurting you? I don't."

Before me was a whipping post. When I started to struggle Asra's grip in my hair tightened painfully. He walked me to the post and with one hand used his vast magic reserves to pull the leather straps into place around my wrists. He pulled a rope I hadn't seen before and my bound hands were lifted high up onto the post. I felt him grip a handful of the back of my clothes and shred it from my body.

My bravery crumbled into pieces and I began to beg. I begged him to stop.

"You broke my rules and you will now be punished, my love. That is how it works between us now. There will be no stepping back. This is how our lives will play out for eternity. You will count your lashings. I'm feeling lenient today so we'll do only 10."

I could hear the slither of something thick uncoiling. 

"Remember to count, my love. If you miss one I'll have to start over."

The first crack of the single tail whip was astonishingly loud, and surprising. It was so loud that the sharp pain slashed across my back and shoulders took a moment to register.

"Count, pet!" my master called.

"One!" I managed to squeak out.

The second lash across my back drew blood. I felt it ooze slowly from the burning trail of the whip.

"Two!" I sobbed out.

After the 5th I was sagging against my bonds. After the 7th I almost lost consciousness. 

"Count, pet. Do it!" He growled.

"Seven!" My broken and pain filled voice sounded across the empty lands.

Eternity. An eternity of this. 

After the 9th lash fell I disassociated, I was floating above my body and no longer feeling anything. I heard my voice hollowly call out the last lash. 

I felt him come over and take my arms from the bindings. I'd accidentally clawed splinters into my nails from holding the post too hard. My master picked up my broken exhausted body and carried me back into the house. 

Somewhere in his tending to my wounds I lost consciousness. I dreamed of a beautiful city, a sweet little magic shop, and my Asra as he used to be. Kind, gentle, and loving. In my dream, we lay together in his big feather bed laughing and talking. I woke in my cage, my face wet with tears, and a much larger more formidable lock at the latch. 

I must have slept for a long time, because when I opened my eyes, my master was peering through the bars at me. I quickly took stock of my facilities. My back was completely healed, as were my hands. I was completely naked, cold, and hungry.

"Good morning, gorgeous girl. I was starting to get worried. You slept for 2 days. Did you have a nightmare? You're crying."

I couldn't take it anymore, I had to ask him. "Master, what happened to Faust?" I asked quietly. 

"My traitor of a familiar has abandoned us and this realm." he explained calmly. "Much like you tried to do."

Oh, that explained a lot. If Faust had disappeared, and then Asra had found my journal after he'd given up searching for her ...yes, things were starting to fall in to place.

"Would you like something to eat, pet?" 

My stomach gurgled loudly and startled a laugh from my master. The sound of it tugged at my heart. How could this be the same man who had given half his heart to get me back?

"Your stomach says yes!" He called playfully getting to his feet and going to the kitchen. 

He placed a large bowl of oatmeal into the opening of my cage.

"Go on, love. You have permission." 

But all I could think was, eternity. An eternity of this. 

I stayed where I was. 

"I know you're hungry. You haven't eaten in 2 days." he prodded gently.

I turned my back to him and wrapped my arms around myself.

"Alright, pet. You don't have to eat right now if you don't want to. Cold oatmeal will be punishment enough in itself."

I could tell he was in good spirits, but I had every intention of spoiling his day. His week. His eternity. 

I'd rather be dead than live like this. He could heal whatever wounds he inflicted on my skin but he couldn't force me to eat. I didn't remember being dead the first time, but it had to be better than this.

I passed the night like that, huddled in my cage, thinking about the last few days. About the monster that Asra had willingly become in order to keep me here with him. About all the pain. I slept very little.

In the morning, he saw the untouched food and clicked his tongue in disapproval.

"What do you hope to accomplish with this my love?"

I remained silent staring at the wall.

He made a noise of disgust and left the house. Slamming the door behind him. It was then, with him gone, that I slept. 

In my dreams, I saw Faust with the beautiful countess and the doctor with the eye patch. There were 2 others that I hadn't dreamed of before but they could be no one but Asra's parents. They looked kind, and worried. All of them discussed how they could find us. How they could save us. 

I woke to master kicking the cage open. It had now been 3 days since a single morsel of food or water had passed my lips. He grabbed me roughly lead me to the bath. He'd had enough of my sulking. 

He'd gone back to the Devil. His hands now ended in thick black talons. My heart ached. I had always loved his hands. 

I stumbled as he dragged me along, feeling faint and weak.

In the bathing room he began to remove his clothes. 

"Do you remember what I told you, love?" He purred into my ear. "About bad pets?"

I began to quietly weep as he lowered me into the almost scalding water. He washed me so gently. Taking great care with his newly elongated fingers. He washed my hair, under my arms, and my back. My legs and my breasts when he finally turned his attention to my core. I was still crying. He lifted my chin so that our eyes met.

"Stop that." He commanded. 

I felt the power behind his words. Persuasion, compulsion. My tears stopped. 

"You didn't ask for this, my love. I know." He breathed. "But neither did I. If you think I'll lose you again, you're sorely mistaken." 

His hands gently coated my sex in soaps. Teasing, and soft he let his new fingers stroke and touch every inch at the apex of my thighs. I was wimpering into his ear again, and I could feel him smiling. My body was one of my own worst enemies. It heated at his touch every time. He knew me so well. 

"I thought so, you delicious thing." He hummed.

When I was thoroughly cleaned and rinsed he snapped his fingers and my body went completely limp. I could no longer move my arms or legs. Only my head and neck remained my own. With a flick of his fingers I saw myself move without me controlling the movements. 

My body laid itself on the cold floor of the bathing room. The tub itself sunken into the floor. I could see my master from upside down, his cock hanging thick and hard before me, and realized what he meant to do.

"I can absolutely force you to eat, my naughty pet. But there are some advantages to having an empty stomach."

His fingers traced my mouth and jaw, and my body was no longer my own. His magic forcing me to relax and open to him. 

His first thrusts were shallow. Getting a feel for my tongue and lips around him. I heard him moan. 

"I've been worrying about you my sweet girl." He cooed. His thrusts still shallow, and gentle. "So I went and taught myself a new trick."

To emphasize his point he thrust himself deep into the back of my throat. I gagged. He was too big and I couldn't breathe.

"You see what I mean," he wispered conspiratorialy "about the empty stomach thing?"

He began to work himself in and out of my throat in earnest now. My body gagging up thick fluid and finally bile. His magic kept me relaxed but I was panicking for lack of air.

His hands moved to my sex. His new talons were cold and I could feel the danger in them as he carefully stroked my folds and gently rubbed circles around my swollen bud. 

I wouldn't have to starve myself because he was going to choke me to death right here in the bathroom.

Despite my desperation, or perhaps because of it, I could feel my insides begin to quiver with the pleasure he was forcing on me. His own movements were becoming more erratic and clumsy. Then my pleasure was crashing over me and I moaned around his cock fucking deep into my throat. After what felt like an eternity of choking and gagging on him, he shoved himself into the back of my throat and found his release. 

He toweled us both dry, and carried me limp and shaking back to the bedroom. I thought he'd put me back in my cage but instead he placed me in the bed and climbed in after me, wrapping me tight in his arms.

"Eternity, my pet." He whispered. "An eternity to spend together."

He kissed the back of my neck, and fell promptly to sleep.

My dehydrated body couldn't muster anymore tears, and I stared out into the night feeling numb and broken until sleep found me.


	4. Pain and Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Devil pays a visit. Asra takes everything that was left of the Apprentice. The Apprentice makes a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I've had a couple of requests there will be 2 more chapters of this fic. Here is the first. I hope you enjoy.

I woke up in his arms like I always did, but everything had changed between us in the last month. I held out two more days before he took control of my body and forced me to eat. It became a routine of ours. If I refused him, he simply took away my ability to control my limbs and did it for me.

My magic was gone. Sputtered out into nothingness. And his was stronger than ever. An incredible force that I had no way to combat. 

One morning I woke in my cage and saw The Devil standing before me. A disgusting smirk on his face. 

"How far you've fallen, little magician." He cooed at me.

I spit at him, and felt satisfied when a wet glob of my salvia hit him square in the face. He only chuckled a little and wiped at it.

"Where is you master today, little one?" He continued to taunt me.

"He doesn't tell me where he goes. I think he might be shoring up the edges of this realm so that we'll never be able to get out and no one will ever be able to get in." I retorted bitterly.

"You know I could help you." The Devil continued to nudge. "I could make all of this go away."

I turned my back to him in the cage. My back was now stripped with small scars from Master's floggings. I'd had a lot more fight left in me than I initially thought, but I was done fighting him now. Each time he'd hurt me it had gotten harder and harder to heal my back. Now when he hurt me, the wounds stayed. He'd been frustrated, and I could tell that it hurt him to see the marks he inflicted on me. Good. 

"You are the reason all of this happened in the first place." I hissed at him. "Leave before my master comes back. He won't take kindly to you being here."

This was more than I'd spoken in quite some time, and my throat felt raw. I felt more than saw The Devil move up to the front of my cage. 

"If you change your mind," he breathed at me, "all you have to do is say 'I'd like to make a bargain' and I'll be there faster than anything."

When I turned back around he had vanished.

It was several hours before Asra returned. I sat in my cage thinking. 

The moment he came in the door he knew something had happened. I still don't know how. Perhaps some sort of residual energy left by the presence of major Arcana. Asra rushed in and took stock of the room, his eyes finding me right away. 

"What happened, pet? Who was here? You have permission to speak freely." He knelt down and unlocked my cage.

"It was The Devil, master." I offered. "He tried to talk to me but I turned my back to him and he left."

Asra's movements stilled, and I could almost hear his mind working. Asra was looking very Devil-like himself. His appearance hadn't changed much from what it was before. The talons, the horns, the teeth, and his eyes. 

"The Devil came here? What could he possibly have had to say to my sweet little pet?"

"He seemed to just want turned taunt me, master." I answered quietly.

Asra hummed under his breath as he pulled me from my cage. I was starkly naked save for a black leather collar around my neck, and once that would have made me feel ashamed, but it had been my constant state the last several weeks. 

"What would you say to an afternoon in the bedroom?" He cooed in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. 

"Whatever you wish, master." I voiced dully.

He was trying to distract me. That visit had thrown him. 

He grabbed my collar and led me to the large bed.

"Get on the bed face down, my lovely one." He whispered softly into my ear. "We're going to test your submission."

I felt a lick of fear curl in my stomach. There had been a place he hadn't violated me thus far. Something that has been a hard limit in our relationship due to some nasty things that had happened in my past. He surveyed the emotions flickering across my face. A sick smile curling his lips. He grabbed my face hard, squeezing until pain blossomed behind my eyes. I would never get used to this. The man I loved was gone, gone, gone. Behind his eyes was nothing but hardness.

I climbed up into the bed and lay face down. The second I did, I felt the familiar ropes slither into place. They coiled tightly at my wrists, pinning them in place. My ankles were each tied separately and I felt my legs open as they pulled tight. 

Asra hissed through his teeth and I could tell he was looking at the skin on my back. Good. I hope it made him feel as sick inside as it made me. I felt very little these days. Mostly just cold numbness where the tears used to be. Mostly.

"Oh my cherished girl. You've come so far in your training. Tell me who you belong to?" He called from behind me.

"You, master." I parroted. I knew my lines by now.

"That's right, my pet. And because you are mine I am going to claim a part of you I always wanted but was never allowed." 

I could almost hear the smirk in his voice. I felt tears prick my eyes. So much for cold numbness.

"Please master. I beg you. Please don't do this. I don't like it."

He had crawled up onto the bed behind me and I could feel his warmth hovering there.

"But I DO, my sweet one. And I've never had you like this."

His hands were slick as they began to touch me. Starting with my sex, I was coated in thick oils as his hands worked expertly at me. Teasing a finger into my folds.

"You are so beautiful my special girl. You have never looked so perfect."

He had brought me to the brink when his expert hands started working their way back. Gentle and simulating. Teasing at the tight muscles of my ass. 

"You're going to have to try to relax or this will be very painful indeed." He murmured.

Whimpers and a continuous voice hot my ears.

"Nonononono ...please don't." 

It was my voice coming to me as if from far away. 

He slipped an experimental digit inside me to his first knuckle. My body clenched at the stretch and the burning sensation, and I let out a soft wail.

"If you don't be quiet my gorgeous girl, I will not have the patience to properly prepare you for this." He was beginning to grow impatient with me.

I tamped down on my distress as best I could. I had been taken unprepared before, and it was not something I ever wanted to withstand again.

Asra was thorough and continued to work at both my holes. Mixing pleasure with the deep discomfort I felt as he kneaded and stroked and inserted a second finger. I tried my best to remain silent. 

In the next several minutes he did his best to prepare me to take his impressive length and girth. Unfortunately, I knew it wouldn't be enough. He was too big and I was small and tight beneath him. It would take too long and I couldn't relax.

In the end he did what he always did. He snapped and my whole body went completely limp. 

"I'm going to claim all of you. Every part. You are mine and no one else's. That is why we are doing this, pet. There will be no part of you that I haven't taken." 

He whispered this over and over into my ear as he lined himself up with my ill prepared body. His fingers still working my folds and my bud. There was nothing I could do to stop myself from crying out as he pushed himself into me. Burning, and a sharp sensation let me know that the thin sensitive skin had torn open a little.

"Fuck that's a tight fit." He cursed under his breath.

I was crying earnestly into the pillow now, as he took full advantage of my helpless flesh.

He sheathed himself to the hilt in me, giving me only short moments to get used to the feel of him before he began to move. Short strokes at first, short but powerful little thrusts that had me gasping. Those soon gave way to a punishing rhythm from the man I once loved. If I ever needed proof that there was nothing left of him in there this was it. 

As I so often did these days, I disassociated from myself. I saw the scene from above and out of body. A naked helpless pile of flesh that didn't look like me, and the monstrous form of Asra setting a punishing rhythm. The sound of skin slapping together filled the room. 

The horrifying experience was mercifully short, as soon he couldn't keep the pace he'd set and pulled out to spill himself all over my lower back and ass.

"Mine." He whispered in my ear. "You are MINE." 

I said nothing to him. Just weeping into the pillow.

"You were such a good girl." He cooed at me. "So good."

Sometime later after a bath, and a new outfit. I was in my cage again, and all alone and aching. My body, my heart, both felt so broken. 

I lay there thinking to myself. What would I give up to escape this life? What did I even have to give? Was there anything left to me at this point? I knew the answer.

I sat up as dignified as I could and spoke the words that I'd dreaded for as long as I could remember.

"I'd like to make a bargain." I whispered to the empty room.


	5. Bargaining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Apprentice can take no more. She makes a bargain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is the end. I'm a sucker for an unhappy ending and this IS a Reversed version after all. I hope you enjoy it.

The Devil was standing before me in the time it took me to blink. 

“I knew you’d come around.” he purred, a strange smirk on his face. "You've fallen so far. A creature with your levels of pride can't handle this level of degredation for long."

I continued to glare at him through the bars.

"If you're finished gloating, it would be smart to take us somewhere we won't be interrupted."

His eyes darkened, and I felt a sickening lunch, and then I was falling. A star lit sky all around me. I couldn't shake the feeling that I'd done this before. I could see ground rushing up but before I could panic my feet drifted gently and firmly to the ground.

I was standing in front of a magic shop. The one from my dreams. I took a deep breath and stepped inside. The Devil was waiting for me behind the counter. 

"Does this suit you?" He asked.

"Will he….find me here?" I asked, ashamed. I had been brave once, I was sure of it.

I thought I saw his eyes soften just a fraction. 

"No. He is unable to sense or reach us here."

I felt my body relax. "Then, name your terms."

He chuckled. "My dear magician, you've not told me what you want yet."

"I want….to go home. My real home. And I'm….I'm missing memories. I can feel the place where they were. I want those too."

"That's all? Not power? Not abilities?" The Devil seemed surprised by my simple request.

"Please." I whispered. "Please, I just want to go home."

"My terms are very simple, magician. Give yourself to me for one night. I've seen what you've endured. I have no intentions of touching you against your will. To secure your freedom, consent to a night with me. If my terms are distasteful to you, I'll return you to your Master."

I gaped at him, in shock. This was the last thing I'd expected him to ask of me. Could I do this? To save myself from an eternity of pain? I assessed myself. My body ached, and I felt so broken inside. I turned my attention to him. I could see him watching me intently. Waiting for me to choose. 

"Yes. You have my consent." It sounded strange to my ears.

He grinned, his teeth were sharp.

"Your comfort matters to me, my magician. This form probably seems alien to you. Would you prefer another?" 

His shape began to blur and alter. Before my eyes the image of Asra appeared. Asra before all of this. I flinched at the sight of him. His image a reminder of what I was losing, or had already lost in all of this.

"Not this one hmm? Perhaps, a different flavor."

His image blurred again, this time the image was a tall man with red hair. His features were sharp, but his grey eyes were intelligent and kind. 

"I….think this is alright. Do...do I know this person?"

A cruel smile lit his face. 

"You'll know soon. I'll give you some time to prepare yourself." He vanished.

I looked around the shop. Everything was so familiar here. I let myself into the back and quickly found the bathing chamber. My body moving as if I'd been here many times before. 

I ran a bath and washed myself alone for the first time in what seemed like forever. 

I toweled dry and padded upstairs where I found my own clothes waiting for me on a feather bed. I put them on and inhaled deeply. They smelled like me. I sat on the bed, and waited. 

He appeared as if I'd called out to him.

"Are you ready?" He asked me.

Was I ready? I hadn't been with anyone but Asra for as long as I could remember. The shape The Devil had chosen was handsome and familiar. A lick of heat curled in my belly.

"Yes." I said softly.

He stepped towards me, arms by his side. He only stopped when his lanky form was close enough to share breath but he didn't touch me.

"What happens tonight is entirely up to you, my dear." He breathed into my ear. "Should you wish to stop or revoke our agreement, you may do so and anything we've agreed to will be reversed." 

I shivered. The hot breath tickling my ear. 

"I understand." I told him. 

I reached out my hand and gently ran a finger down the chest of the form he'd chosen. His skin was pale white. So translucent I could see the vein pulsing at his neck. I noted that his heartbeat was elevated.

I sucked in a breath and went up on my toes to gently kiss his mouth. His skin was feverishly hot. The moment I made contact with him he took possession of the kiss. Claiming and nipping at my lips, exploring with his tongue. I gasped and opened to him. His kiss so different from Asra's. He hummed appreciatively. 

"You taste like summer." He breathed into my hair when we came up for air moments later. 

My hands wouldn't behave themselves, they snaked up and fisted in his beautiful auburn hair. I dragged him back down to me, my desperation in each movement. 

His hands reached to find my laces, and mine started on his buttons. Three buttons undone revealed a short cropping of chest hair the same color as his hair. 

My hands made quick work of the buttons of his shirt while the Devil made short work of my corset. He shrugged out of the shirt, and then bared my breasts to the cold air in the room. I could feel his cock stiffen and his hands cupped my breasts, his grey eyes watching mine for any change. 

"Still yes?" He asked more gently than I thought him capable of.

I imagined how I must look to him. Wanton and disheveled and begging him to touch me. My lips swollen red from kissing.

"Still yes." I cooed in a voice thick with lust.

His fingers gently stroked my hardening nipples into stiff little peaks. I moaned. He gently turned us around and sat down on the bed. Still stroking me he pulled me into his lap so I could straddle him. I sighed as I felt his stiffness run against the inside of my legs. He pushed my skirt up and found bare skin. I hadn't bothered to put on under clothes. His breath hissed in his teeth. 

"Eager," he commented. "Yes that's exactly how I hoped to find you, witch."

His fingers moved lower. Gently testing me, swiping gentle hands between my legs. I was wet and feeling ready for his touch. I motioned that we should move farther back onto the bed, and his fingers continued to stroke my wet folds.

"Oh, oh…" I breathed. 

It felt so good. He chuckled at my enthusiasm he moved a thumb to the tiny bundle of nerves at the apex of my thighs. He pressed firmly and I shuddered. I felt him smile against my mouth. I was going to eat him alive.

He scooted us both further back and laid down into the pillows. His arms behind his head and gave me a cocky smile. I ran my hands down his bare chest, grazing lightly with my nails. When I reached the tops of his pants I cupped a palm experimentally against the hard length of him. He hissed through his teeth. I stroked gently through the material of his pants.

"Fuck." He hissed.

I made quick work of the fastenings and his erection sprang free of his pants. 

The form he'd chosen was very well made. Not quite as long as Asra had been but thick with an upwards curve. I licked up the length of him, paying special attention to where the shaft meets the head on the underside.

His answering moan was deep in his throat and primal. I took him into my mouth, using my lips and tongue to move up and down. Slow and torturously. I looked up to find him watching me, color staining his chest and cheeks. If he wasn't a centuries old magical being, I'd have thought he was blushing. I started into his eyes and I let the head of his cock go with an obscene _ pop _! 

"Still a yes?" He panted. 

In answer I moved to straddle him again, positioning him at my entrance. I was slick with need. Wetter than I could remember being. 

"Hmmmm, fuck yes." I hummed and gently pushed the tip of him into me. 

Oh that feeling. The sweet stretch as I gently eased myself onto his length. It's so different when you want it, asked for it. I slowly worked myself down until he was sheathed to the hilt inside.

"Fuck, you're so tight. You feel like a furnace around me." He groaned.

I sat and wiggled my hips a little, feeling him shift slightly inside of me. _ Oh. _

Experimentally, I raised my hips slowly and slowly lowered them. He remained perfectly still beneath me. Letting me control what was happening. 

"Please touch me." I whispered above him. 

The cocky smile returned.

"Anything for the beautiful magician." He crooned at me. His thumb returned to touch and stroke the place that felt so incredible between my legs. A bolt of pleasure shot through me and I could feel my leg muscles flex trying to prolong it.

I started to move on him in earnest now. Bucking us back and forth at my pleasure. Feeling him slam in and out of me brushing against the nerves in me that sent little shocks to my core. He was openly moaning now and calling me "witch". In the past people had used that as an insult, but now it spurred something wild in me.

Without warning he grabbed my hips and flipped us so he was on top. His eyes searched my face for any emotions but I was too far gone now. Lost to the pace and the pleasure. His hands continued to rub at my bud. Causing me to jerk, and cry out. He continued to thrust in and out of me in a delicious rhythm. 

"Oh fuck. Oh FUCK. I'm not going to last much longer." I whined.

He grinned, and growled. "Good, I want your pleasure. Cum for me, you witch."

He was thrusting sporadically now. I could feel the muscles in his back jumping and I felt the waves of pleasure crest over me. 

I cried out my release and it undid him. I heard him growl sharply and felt him spill into me. As he did, I felt my magic return in a torrential flood and with it, memories.

A gaudy dining room table set for a dark ritual. Mine and Asra's failure and subsequent imprisonment. Lucio, in ghost form. Nadia's cry as we vanished. Julian's astonished face when I caught him breaking into our shop. Everything went white, and I passed out. 

I was dreaming. I knew because of the weightlessness. I was floating along in an endless sea. I heard his voice but couldn't see him.

"You held up your end of the bargain beautifully, my dear. You have been rewarded with your power. But know this, if you try to find us again, if you attempt anything that undermines me, I will kill him. And then I will kill you." 

I woke with a start. I was back in the shop, but something felt more substantial about it. I sat up only to feel a gentle hand push my shoulder to try to get me to lay back down.

"Please, you need to rest. You're very weak!" Nadia pressed. 

"Nadia…." I looked at her bleary eyed. 

She was sitting next to the bed, Faust was curled up in my lap. She raised her head and I heard her voice in my head.

"Escaped?" She asked.

I shook my head and tears formed in my eyes. Coward. I was such a coward. I'd fled at the first chance and left Asra there to be tormented.

"Who did this to you?" Nadia asked gesturing to my body. "You've been gone for over a year. What happened?"

I crumpled into a ball, and started to sob. 

** _End_ **


End file.
